zelda crossing of realms
by triforce seeker
Summary: the story of people who get warped from out world into hyrule. it insludes me and some of my friends. it is filled with adventure, horror, and romance.


Triforce seeker was waiting for many months for the new Zelda game to arrive. He preordered it and waited for it to come in the mail. It was sure to be the best Zelda game ever made. "The legend of Zelda, the rage of the Triforce" for the Nintendo Gamecube. He couldn't wait, so he went to his mailbox to check if it came. And to his surprise it was finally there. He took it and ran to his room. Then quickly began to unwrap it. After unwrapping it he opened the lid to his Gamecube and popped the game in. then turned on the power. Then he took his remote and sat down on his chair. Suddenly he saw the Gamecube logo. And after that there was a blinding white light surrounding the screen. Then everything in his mind went dark.  
  
But it wasn't only him...  
  
Triforce seeker stood up and examined his surroundings, he wasn't in his room anymore, he was in a wide open field to his left there was a enormous castle, too his right was some sort of ranch. He knew where he was, he was in Hyrule.  
  
"But how" he questioned. "Is this some sort of dream"?  
  
Suddenly white flashes of light surrounded him. And from them people appeared. He stood up and looked at them,  
  
"what is going on" said a woman amongst the group.  
  
The people all introduced themselves.  
  
Mim, Magalink, Solidus snake, Lim Miester, kite, Yurama, Triforce seeker, Dekutree, Tsuchi Ryu, Sparky, shadow bane, and ruto91,  
  
"what do you think happened to us" asked Yurama.  
  
"Why are we in Hyrule" asked kite.  
  
"I don't know but I think we have to find out," said Lim Meister. So they went forward to Hyrule castle.  
  
As they entered the town, the people if Hyrule gave them strange glare. They were all confused about what was going on. Yurama thought maybe it was a dream. But it couldn't be, it was to real to be a dream. They finally make their way to the castle. A gate blocked it, but kite knew another entrance. The vines where link fist met Malon. Magalink was the first to climb, followed bye Triforce seeker, then Solidus snake. Then the rest of them made their way up.  
  
"So tell me again why we're heading toward Hyrule castle" asked Triforce seeker  
  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling the princess knows why we are here." said Magalink.  
  
"Oh okay". So they continued on their way to Hyrule castle. They snuck passed all the guards, and got into the royal families garden.  
  
"Zelda is close now," said Mim.  
  
"Right lets go," said kite.  
  
As they made their way down the royal families garden the guards became harder to evade. Suddenly they find themselves in an impossible situation. There were 3 different guards going around a rectangular bush. It seemed pretty hopeless. But if link could do it so could they. At the end of the garden was the entrance to where Zelda was. They all remembered it from ocarina of time.  
  
"Okay listen up when I say go we run as fast as we can and get to the end of the hall," said Magalink.  
  
They waited for her signal. Suddenly the guards switched places.  
  
"Go!!!" she signaled  
  
they all began running toward the end of the garden. But suddenly Yurama tripped over a rock and fell. They all got to the end except Yurama, suddenly a guard saw her and grabbed her bye the shirt, then began hauling her off somewhere.  
  
Triforce seeker began running to her rescue, but was stopped bye Lim Miester.  
  
"TS let me help her, don't worry I'll be back very soon. Just meet us outside of the castle. Okay?"  
  
Triforce seeker nodded and agreed to let him go save Yurama.  
  
"Well what are you waiting for, lets go to see Zelda". Said ruto91.  
  
So they went inside Zelda's garden.  
  
They saw the princess standing looking into a window, just like in the game. They all walk up to her. Suddenly she turns around, she looks at them.  
  
"Ah so you are finally here." said Zelda.  
  
"You were expecting us," said shadow bane.  
  
"Yes I was the one who brought you here, come with me and I will explain everything."  
  
they all agreed and followed her into a door. And ended up in a fight of stairs leading down. She took a torch from the wall and handed it to Triforce seeker.  
  
"Hold this," she told him  
  
he nodded and they began walking down the stairs.  
  
It was awhile until got to the basement of Hyrule castle. There was a wooden table in the middle of the room they were in, they all sat down.  
  
Zelda folded here hands and said.  
  
"'The legend of Zelda' isn't only a game, its actually real, someone from your world didn't know it when he started making the game, but it existed in his mind. Hyrule is in another dimension, a dimension parallel to your earth. But creator of the game never knew this, but t was hidden somewhere in his subconscious mind. I have sent you here because I need your help." said Zelda.  
  
"Wow" said Mim.  
  
"But why have you brought us here" asked Magalink.  
  
"Because our world is in danger, and we need you to help us."  
  
"how can we help you princess Zelda?" asked TS  
  
"simple. In the Gerudo desert there are strange runes. They determine the fate of Hyrule. But the problem is us Hyalins cannot read them. They are written in a language we cannot understand. But that is where you come in. the language those runes are written in, is that of your world. You may be the only ones that can help us."  
  
"but how do you know that they predict the fate of Hyrule if you cannot read them". Asked Mim.  
  
"Because of the prophecies, told in the book of old. They speak of the runes. And how they show the fate of Hyrule. So please will you help us?" asked Zelda.  
  
"Well if it's the only way to get back to our world than sure wee will help." said shadow bane.  
  
"That's great. But now we have another problem. Link is being held captive by the Zoras. I have tried to make telepathic contact with Ruto, but something is blocking her mind. I fear this is a sign of things to come." said Zelda.  
  
"Why would the Zoras do that?" asked Magalink.  
  
"I do not know," said Zelda.  
  
"Wait. Can you help us? Our fiends have been captured by the guards on their way here. Where could they have taken them?" asked Solidus.  
  
"The dungeon maybe. Don't worry I will get the out" said Zelda.  
  
"Oh and one other thing, how are we going to do this, if we are practically powerless. We don't have any weapons," said kite.  
  
"Oh do not worry about that. Just follow me," said Zelda.  
  
As they followed Zelda down another flight of stairs Deku link blurted out  
  
"um so what kind of weapons are we getting".  
  
"Whatever the Triforce thinks you're suitable for". Zelda answered.  
  
"You mean the Triforce will chose the weapons we'll have" asked Tsuchi Ryu?  
  
"Don't worry you will all get more than weapons," Zelda said.  
  
They all had a good feeling about this.  
  
They finally made it down the flight of stairs to see the Triforce mounted on a limestone platform in the middle of a metal room, on both sides of the door there were guards, and across the room was Yurama and Lim Meister.  
  
"Hey you guys are okay," said Triforce seeker.  
  
"Yep the guards told us to meet you guys here," said Yurama.  
  
They all gathered around the Triforce. After awhile it started talking in a very deep voice.  
  
"So these are the heroes that are to save Hyrule from its foggy fate, eh".  
  
"Yes almighty Triforce" said princess Zelda.  
  
"Come closer so that I may assign you a fighting class" it said to Solidus snake.  
  
So he stepped up to the three glowing triangles. Suddenly he was surrounded in a glistening array of red light, surrounded by golden smoke, the others moved back in caution. Suddenly the smoke disappeared, and Solidus arose from it. Their mouths dropped at the sight of him.  
  
"Dude your buff," said Lim Miester.  
  
Solidus checked out his muscles, and mounted on his back was a broad sword in a sliver scabbard, he was a barbarian.  
  
"Cool" said Triforce seeker.  
  
"Who is next to realize their true power. Said the Triforce.  
  
Magalink stepped up next to the Triforce, and suddenly she is engulfed in gold smoke. As the smoke cleared they noticed she had a staff in her hands, and was dressed in a very revealing dress.  
  
"Woo hoo" whistled Tsuchi Ryu.  
  
Magalink gave him an irritated look.  
  
They repeated the process and they all turned into the following.  
  
Solidus snake: barbarian.  
  
Magalink: sorceress.  
  
Triforce seeker: wizard.  
  
Yurama: cleric.  
  
Ruto 91: bard.  
  
Lim Miester: paladin.  
  
Kite: ranger.  
  
Deku link: elfish archer.  
  
Tsuchi Ryu: necromancer.  
  
Mim: druid.  
  
Sparky: elfish witch Shadow bane: knight.  
  
With their new powers they set off to fulfill their tasks and save Hyrule.  
  
"Okay here is how we will do it. A group of us will head to Zoras domain, and the rest will examine the runes in Gerudo valley," said Triforce seeker.  
  
"Okay lets set up groups," said Yurama.  
  
"Okay Triforce seeker, Magalink, Sparky, Yurama, Dekutree and shadow bane will go to Gerudo valley. Me, Mim  
  
kite, Tsuchi Ryu, ruto91, and Solidus snake will go and save link in Zoras domain," said Lim Miester.  
  
So they set off their separate ways.  
  
"So Magalink, isn't it cold wearing that in this tempter" asked Yurama.  
  
"Um yeah sort of" she replied.  
  
"Well it dose look good on you," said Dekutree.  
  
"I concur," said shadow bane.  
  
"Heh, thank you" Magalink responded.  
  
"How do you think we will get passed Gerudo fortress, and get to the spirit temple" asked T S.  
  
"well I think, we will need the lens of truth first." said Yurama.  
  
Suddenly they stopped dead in their tracks. The only way to navigate their way through the haunted dessert was to have the lens of truth. And to get the lens of truth they had had to enter, the well of darkness. Shivers went up their spines.  
  
"Oh man don't tell me we have to go through that well. It is so creepy in there," said Dekutree.  
  
"And I've been afraid of wells every since I saw "the ring"." said Triforce seeker.  
  
"Okay what about this. Triforce seeker Magalink and Dekutree go to Gerudo valley and try to win the guards over with great fighting abilities, while me, Sparky and Shadowbane go and get the lens of truth. We'll meet you in the fortress as soon as we get the lens" said Yurama.  
  
"Agreed" said Magalink.  
  
So they went their separate ways once again.  
  
Later at night the Stalchilds arose from the ground. Triforce seeker and Magalink tried to lure them off with wizard's fire, while Dekutree shot arrows at them from afar.  
  
"Oh man it's going to be a long night," said Triforce seeker.  
  
"Why don't we head for Lon Lon ranch, it should be safe there." said Dekutree.  
  
"Yeah except one little detail, that would be freeloading," said Magalink.  
  
"Who cares link dose it all the time," said TS.  
  
They all let out a sort laugh, and then went toward the ranch.  
  
Lim Meister, Mim, Solidus snake, Tsuchi Ryu, kite and ruto91 finally make it to the entrance of Zoras domain.  
  
"Okay we don't know what we're up against, so we better be careful, we don't know if the Zoras have turned hostile toward link, or if they had a good reason to imprison him. So we had best stay alert," said kite.  
  
They all nodded in agreement. Then they jumped into the waterfall and entered Zoras domain. As soon as they entered they were surrounded bye guards. And without hesitation the guards plunged their spears at the warriors. None of them could dodge the attacking spears they were helpless, the number of Zoras were too much. Suddenly something unexpected happened, bony hands started coming out of the water. The Zoras stopped their spears to see what was going on in the water below. All of the other Zoras evacuated the pond and went on the land as strange skeletons arose from the water. They were dead Zoras. What was happening, why were the dead rising, it was bizarre, everybody watched in silencer as the skeletons arose slowly from the water. As they got to land all the Zoras stared fleeing and running to higher land, it was a frightening sight. Not even the complains could move because of their fright. Soon enough everybody was forced to the entrance, but still the skeletons followed him or her until nobody not even the soar warriors had anywhere to go. The companions closed their eyes hoping they would live through this..............  
  
The companions closed their eyes, as the skeletons went closer. Suddenly they hear sound of blood and body parts spattering on the ground. It was inhuman. They hoped their other companions were alive. Suddenly the noises stopped. And they al opened their eyes.  
  
The skeletons had killed all of the Zoras, even the women and the children, but they still didn't attack the companions. In fact it seemed like they were on their side.  
  
"Who would have done this?" asked Lim Miester.  
  
Kite put his hand on the hilt of his sword, and swiftly unsheathed it and pointed it at Tsuchi rye's forehead.  
  
"Why don't you ask the necromancer?" said kite his eyes glaring with anger.  
  
Tsuchi Ryu collapse and began crying.  
  
"I'm sorry. But I didn't mean to, it was an accident, I forgot about my power, I was just so afraid of dying. It just slipped, I didn't mean for this to happen.  
  
"Leave him alone kite. It was an accident" said ruto91 as she went up to him and gave him a hug to comfort him.  
  
"Accident" snickered kite. He pointed to the array of copses on the floor. "His skeletons killed the women and the children!!!!!!" he said.  
  
"I'm sorry" Tsuchi Ryu cried.  
  
"SORRY!!!!!!!!!" kite yelled as he kicked Tsuchi Ryu hard in the face.  
  
Tsuchi let out an agonized yell.  
  
"What the f--k was that for," said Mim as she went to aid Tsuchi.  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere he kicked Tsuchi again in the face even harder.  
  
"That's enough," said Solidus putting his hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"You think you can beat me," said kite.  
  
"I know I can beat you," said Solidus snake.  
  
Suddenly Tsuchi stood up; he looked directly at kite revealing blood dripping out of the place kite kicked him. Suddenly the skeletons began moving. And they began going after kite.  
  
Midnight...  
  
Yurama, shadow bane, and Sparky finally got to Kakario village and make their way to the well.  
  
"Well I guess this is It.," said Sparky  
  
Yurama gave a gulp.  
  
"Well the water is drained, so I guess its okay to go in.," said shadow bane.  
  
They start down the ladder. Into the darkness of Kakario well. If it weren't for their powers they would have been scared dead down in that well.  
  
Yurama the cleric, shadow bane the knight, and Sparky the elfish witch.  
  
Finally they got to the bottom. And entered the darkness.  
  
"Come on stay together" said shadow bane.  
  
Sparky began to tear, but Yurama held her to comfort her.  
  
"Don't worry shadow bane is here, he will protect us" said Yurama.  
  
Sparky nodded in agreement, and tried to hold back the lump in her throat. Suddenly shadow bane took a torch from the wall then they continued down the narrow collidor. As they continued further Yurama had just thought about something.  
  
"What about Redeads" she said whimpering.  
  
Shadow bane looked at her with a scared look, Sparkies expression was even more scared. Shadow bane looked at them.  
  
"If any Redeads come, you to run as fast as you can," said shadow.  
  
"But what about you" asked Yurama?  
  
"Don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, but you Yurama cant, you are a cleric, and clerics can only heal," said shadow.  
  
Yurama bit the tip of her thumb to try and hold back her tears.  
  
"Okay" she said lowly.  
  
So they continued. Until they saw a door. They opened it. It lead to a lard room, with skeletons and bodies lying dead on the floor. Sparky broke into tears, and shadow bane struggled to contain his. He looked around at the bodies. He examined one of them.  
  
"This body is still fresh," he said covering his nose because of its putrid stench.  
  
"But who would actually go into this awful place".  
  
Yurama looked at him and said.  
  
"What if this is another thing in that prophesy. What if this is because of that unseen evil Zelda told us about"  
  
"clearly this has spread farther than zoras domain" said shadow bane.  
  
"And what about death mountain. The cloud over the volcano is red. Something is going on," said Sparky.  
  
Suddenly a large thump was heard from the shadows. From the shadows arose a white hand, it quickly grabbed shadow bane and pulled him into the shadows. Sparky erupted in tears and Yurama yelled  
  
"shadow bane!!!!"  
  
suddenly sparky started fleeing toward the door.  
  
"No Sparky, don't run".  
  
Suddenly a white hand came from the shadows in the ceiling and grabbed Sparky and pulled her to the ceiling. Yurama was so afraid she couldn't even scream, or walk. She was vulnerable as she just stood there. But she summoned enough power to draw her sword, the dark cherry blossom, and changed into a defensive position, and became continuing forth into the darkness where shadow bane was taken, her heart was thumping so hard that it felt like it was going to shoot right out her chest. She could feel the spirits because of her power; it made her cry, the spirits of the innocent men who died in the construction of this horrid well, and the spirits of the people who were killed by the darkness. She felt like throwing up, but held it in. she walked down the dark collidor, hoping she wouldn't be taken away like her friends. The hands that took them away weren't familiar at all; she had never seen them in the game before. Suddenly she took a step and felt nothing, there was a pit where she was standing. But how all she saw was solid ground. Then she remembered that that is what the lens of truth was for, so she took a step back. This place has many of these, she thought to herself. Suddenly she heard something ahead of her. Magalink, Triforce seeker, and Dekutree leave the ranch after a nights stay and make their way to Gerudo valley. The heat there was so strong they began to sweat uncontrollably, except Magalink, she was dressed almost like a Gerudo, except her she wasn't wearing those puffed up pants. Triforce seeker took off his shirt and put it over his head so that the rays of sun don't go on him, Deku tree did the same. But the heat and the sweat, made their pants stick to their legs, and it was very uncomfortable  
  
"To bad you boys aren't dressed for such hot tempter like me" she teased.  
  
They looked at her and sighed. After awhile they made it to the bridge, and were confronted bye two Gerudos.  
  
"No male may enter the fortress," said one of them. "So you two must leave. You can stay," she said to Magalink.  
  
"But we're a team" said Dekutree.  
  
"I said no men may enter," she repeated.  
  
"Pleas just make an exception just this ones" said Magalink.  
  
"The rules of the fortress are clear, no male who is not born of Gerudo blood may enter", said the second one.  
  
Suddenly another Gerudo stepped up  
  
"But there might be a way for you two to enter" she said, "but it is very dangerous".  
  
"Ha dangerous is my middle name. Or was it mark?" said Triforce seeker.  
  
"It is a very hard task, and only the strongest survive It." she said.  
  
"Fine then we except" said Dekutree.  
  
"Very well then, just follow me," she said.  
  
Kite took out his sword and pointed it to the skeletons.  
  
"Take them away" kite yelled.  
  
"No" whispered Tsuchi.  
  
Suddenly the skeletons ran toward kite and began slashing at him, while the others watched in horror.  
  
"Tsuchi please, stop them," said ruto91.  
  
He just laughed under his breath. Suddenly Solidus went up to him and picked him up by the shirt.  
  
"Tsuchi, leave kite alone, this is no time to be doing this." said Solidus.  
  
"So you want a piece of me too" said Tsuchi.  
  
Suddenly the skeletons changed direction and headed toward Solidus snake.  
  
"Stop this right now Tsuchi." said Mim.  
  
"Tsuchi stop right now" said Lim Meister.  
  
Solidus dropped Tsuchi on the floor and went to get is sword, but before he could turn around...  
  
STAB...  
  
everyone yelled as they saw the giant sword that was lodged inside of Solidus. He slowly tried to take the sword out, but then another skeleton cut off his right arm, suddenly blood raced down his mouth as he turned around, but in a flash his head went flying through the domain, leaving a messy trail of blood.  
  
Shock... fear... and confusion.  
  
It was as if the whole world had stopped, the science was unbearable. The pain deathning. What had he done to deserve such a horrible death? Kite looked directly into Tsuchi's eyes. His anger was amplified by the lose of a friend, he drew his sword, and ran toward Tsuchi, with a war cry that shook the very foundation of Zoras domain, and in mere seconds Tsuchi Ryu was dead, and so was Solidus snake. The minutes felt like hours. The shock was paralyzing.  
  
Quickly after Tsuchi's death the skeletons shattered, and emotional darkness swept the room.  
  
The noise became louder, Yurama brought her sword up and began taking a few steps back, she was too frightened to even breath, she could feel the hairs on her neck rising, the damp cold air of the well became even colder. She continued to back away, suddenly she bumped into something, is wasn't a wall, it was something fleshy, she was to afraid to turn around, so she just ran, ran as fast as she could, not looking back even once, she knew what it was, and she knew what I could do to her if she looked at it. Her pace quickened as she ran down the well. Suddenly as if from nowhere a white hand came and grabbed her, she yelled and quickly slashed it with her sword. Then watched as the severed part fell on the floor squirming and gushing green blood. Then she ran once again, but from the shadows a Redead appeared, so she ran in the opposite direction, but then another one came, and she went toward the left, but found herself bumping into another Redead, she shouted at the top of her lungs and made her way to the right side, then kept running, without looking back, but suddenly she felt herself falling, falling into and abyss of darkness.  
  
She opened her eyes and looked around, she was in the place where you had to collect the silver rupees to get to the exit, and she saw the green acid pool in the middle with ands sticking out of the acid, she hated this part of the game, but here there were no silver coins, she began to walk ahead to try to find a way out, she went down a scary collider. Suddenly she felt pain, strong pain, her breath stopped, she had just been stabbed in the chest, it hurt to breath, she looked up to see who had stabbed her. But she couldn't believe her eyes.  
  
Magalink TS and Dekutree enter a secret passage near the fortress. It was a big place, and looked very old, Triforce seeker looked around at his surroundings; there were monsters obstacles and many traps.  
  
"You to men must make it through the end off this course and get the golden rupee on the other side, only then will you be able to enter the fortress" said the Guerdo.  
  
"But what about me" asked Magalink"?  
  
"Don't worry you are already allowed into the fortress, there's no point in risking your life"  
  
Magalink nodded in agreement.  
  
Dekutree stepped up.  
  
"Well here we go then". He said.  
  
"Yep" said TS  
  
they entered the course. The whole thing was separated into room's separated but thin metal bars. And each room had a different obstacle. The first one was to pass a bunch of swinging pendulums, this was no easy task, but they managed to complete it without a scratch.  
  
The second was to fight off a pack of evil Stafos. This was a simple task as well with Triforce seekers wizards fire, and Dekutree elfish arrows.  
  
The next was to pass though an impossible maze, this one was a challenge, but after at least an hour of trying they made it through.  
  
And they continued to conquer a series of obstacles and finally get to the rupee, and then they exit through the door in that room.  
  
"Wow that was very impressive". Said the Gerudo.  
  
I'm so proud of you guys she said giving them both friendly hugs. (They both blushed).  
  
"Well now you may enter the fortress, consider yourselves lucky. You may now enter the fortress. Not many could survive those tests".  
  
"Yay" TS cheered.  
  
Kite looked down at Tsuchi and Solidus, and dropped to his knees crying. Mim went up to him and gave him a friendly hug.  
  
"It's okay kite, you did what you did for a good reason," she said.  
  
He looked at her and slowly broke free of her grasp.  
  
"I need to be alone right now, you three go on ahead and try to find link. I'll meet up wit you later." he said sitting down next to the wall.  
  
Lim Miester gave him a firm pat on the shoulder and went ahead.  
  
They went up to king Zoras chamber, and there he was with Ruto right next to him (adult Ruto) but something about them was different, they look viscous, as if they were ready to kill, the companions raised their weapons. These aren't the Zoras they knew, they were evil, like the Zoras from early Zelda games like a link to the past the companions backed away, suddenly Ruto leaped for them, the all got out of the way as she splashed into the water, she quickly got up and headed for Lim Miester. So he unsheathed his broad sword and defended himself with it. He didn't want to kill her, she was a sage. She was attacking him; ruto91 came and tried to defeat Ruto (wow) but was knocked unconscious. Then Mim started running for her, but was stopped by king Zora, he started attacking Mim, she used her oak staff and bashed it hard in his face, and sent the enormous blob tumbling backwards.  
  
Suddenly Ruto slashed at Lim with sharp claws, which she just seemed to have grown. She slashed him in the face, and sent blood dripping down his cheek, he tried to hold her back but she was to wild, and powerful. What was going on here, what was making Ruto do this, suddenly Mim came and lifted her staff in the air and got it ready to hit Ruto, but before it could come to impact, Ruto shoved her claws into Mims stomach, Mim fell down leaking blood and some small organs.  
  
Lim Miester yelled at the top of his voice, he didn't want to lose another friend, he took his sword and put it between Rutos breasts... then he shoved it in.... Rutos breath stopped as she looked at Lim, her eyes turn normal, the evil look on her face faded. She looked at him as she slid down his sword landing on is chest.  
  
"I'm sorry," she whispered as she kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
Suddenly she was dead, he had killed her with his own hands, he wanted to cry, but could not spare the time, he had to tend to his friends, he looked at ruto91, she was still alive but unconscious. Then he looked at Mim, she tried to hold in her organs with her hand but they kept spewing out. Lim Miester vomited in his mouth then tried to swallow it. But some of the vomit leaked, he looked at her and tried to find a way, she was still concise but barley, he held he hand with both of his.  
  
"Please Lim just leave me alone you must find link" she said.  
  
"No. I can't do that," he said as tears dripped from his eyes.  
  
If only Yurama was here, they needed a cleric right now. There was no way to help her, the whole situation was utterly hopeless, he felt helpless as he watched his friend bleed all over the place, this was the worst situation he could be in. why did things have to be this way, why did life have to be so hard, what was the point of living when your just going to die, in the end nothing ever matters. He was suffering in his mind, the kiss that Ruto had gave him when he killed her made it even worse. And the worst part was that he could feel her life force slipping away, he was helpless. Suddenly king Zora stood up and attack Lim Miester and tackled him to the ground whit his enormous weight, he could feel is bones breaking under the weight of the giant creature, he couldn't even scream, his own ribs were cutting into his lungs. He was totally helpless, him and Mim were both going to die soon...  
  
Yurama looked up at her attacker, she slowly felt her life slipping from her grasp. She couldn't believe she was betrayed bye her own companion, Sparky had stabbed her, she collapsed on the floor and began bleeding, everything went white, she remembered her past, every detail passed through her mind, she saw a white light ahead of her, she toward it, voices in her head encouraged her to go toward it, she couldn't resist, her curiosity consumed her, suddenly, she felt her self resisting, she heard a faint voice, encouraging her to wake up, but no she wanted to see what was in that light, the voice was stronger, it pierced through her like shattered glass, it was so familiar, yet so foreign. Suddenly she saw a face, a handsome face, someone she knew, someone she liked, she remembered him, it as shadow bane, she remembered him, she went away from the light, she went toward shadow bane, but he kept going farther away, she began running toward him...  
  
Yurama opened her eyes to see Sparky crying over her bleeding chest. She felt a searing pain in her chest, suddenly Sparky looked at her in the eyes, and her tears turned into a warm hearted smile, she hugged Yurama tightly, Yurama hugged he back, then she healed herself.  
  
"How did you live?" asked Sparky.  
  
"Well, this is sort of embarrassing, but I was thinking of shadow bane" she said, starting to blush slightly.  
  
Sparky giggled, and then helped her stand up.  
  
"But why did you stab me" asked Yurama.  
  
"I'm so sorry Yurama, I thought you were a Redead. Please forgive me," she said.  
  
"Don't worry I forgive you, just don't do it again. Bye the way where is shadow bane" asked Yurama.  
  
"I don't know, I managed to escape but I didn't see shadow bane". Said Sparky.  
  
"Well we better search for him and then get the lens". Said Yurama.  
  
They continued down the hall and finally found a ladder leading up; they climbed it and saw two doors.  
  
"Sparky I'll check this door you check the other" said Yurama.  
  
So she did. Yurama opened the door and looked down the halls.  
  
"I think this passage is safe". She said.  
  
Sparky didn't respond, se just kept looking into the door.  
  
"What's wrong Sparky?" said Yurama.  
  
Yurama slowly went toward Sparky; she could see something in the door but couldn't tell what it was. Suddenly Sparky fell to her knees in tears, and Yurama did the same when she saw what was in the door, it was shadow bane, his body was dangling from a long piece of iron, his body was battered and cut several times, his guts and organs were dangling from holes in his stomach. His head was half cut off, and his hands were gone, blood was dropping down his dead body. The very sight of shadow banes mangled body made Yurama puke, she felt like dieing, this was too much for her to comprehend. The pain stabbed into her heart like a sword. She couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
They entered the proud Gerudo fortress. Soon they were greeted bye passing Gerudo guards. The two Gerudos lead them to a big structure, inside there were Gerudos waiting for them, it was some sort of celebration.  
  
"Come boys it is time for an initiation," said one of them.  
  
"Um initiation?" asked Triforce seeker.  
  
"Yes, in order to stay in the fortress, you must either have Gerudo blood, or be a woman, we can't give you Gerudo blood, but we can give you an offspring of Gerudo blood," said the Gerudo.  
  
They all looked at her awkwardly, "offspring" that could only mean one thing:  
  
bye bye virginity.  
  
"Wait a minute, we never agreed to that," said Magalink.  
  
"Sorry but it is the only way, or they will not be able to enter".  
  
Magalink had a look of anger on her face.  
  
"Magalink, its the only way, we need to get into the desert, this is the only way." said TS  
  
"I'll take the mage" said a Gerudo.  
  
TS noticed her, she was Naruboo. She went next to him,  
  
"hmm yes I like this kid". She said, "How old are you kid"? She asked.  
  
"Umm 19" he said trying not to blush.  
  
"Good, well I'll take him". She said.  
  
"And I'll take him" said another Gerudo to Dekutree.  
  
"Wait a minute, are you two sure you want to do this" asked Magalink.  
  
Dekutree gulped and said  
  
"yeah pretty sure" he said.  
  
"Great, tonight we feast, and then you two will have your own celebration," said another Gerudo.  
  
Suddenly Magalink walked outside. TS felt bad, but they had little choice  
  
the party lasted a long time and Magalink didn't come inside even once, after awhile TS got worried and decided to see her, he went outside and saw her sitting bye herself trying not to cry. TS sat next to her and asked what was wrong.  
  
"Get away from me you jerk, go have sex with that stupid Gerudo" she said, resisting the urge to slap him in the face.  
  
"I'm sorry Magalink, but we need to get into that dessert, this is the only way", he said standing up. "Sorry if you don't agree, but I want to finish this task" he said.  
  
He went back inside.  
  
After the party, they went to their sleeping quarters, TS waited for Naruboo to get ready, she went next to him on the bed.  
  
"Are you ready boy?" she asked with a gentle smile on her face.  
  
"Yes" he whispered.  
  
Suddenly she stood up and removed her clothes, then nestled next to him on the bed, and unbuttoned his shirt, then fell back down on the pillow with him, he looked at her in the eyes.  
  
"Shall we start?" she asked.  
  
".... Yes".  
  
After the night was over TS and Deku tree went outside to see Magalink, she was there, and she still seemed sad. "Magalink pleas tell us what's wrong," said Dekutree. She looked up at him. "I'm worried about our friends, I felt something, like some of them have.... died, and I'm really worried about link, he might be dead. I'm just so confused". She said. "Pleas Magalink, they are okay, they know how to take care of themselves, but how much do you sense are now dead," asked TS "Two life presences have disappeared, but I can't tell whose," she said. "Maybe it's your imagination". "Maybe but, I just can help but feel it, their pain, their anguish, and their fear, their in danger, a lot of It." said Magalink. Later that night, Magalink went to her room in the Gerudo fortress, she sat on her bed and began worrying. What if something did happen to her friends? Suddenly her door opened it was Naruboo. "Hello Magalink, are you okay." she asked. "Yes I am", she said sadly. "You seem worried," she said. "Well, its just that, I think something has happened to link, and to my friends." she said. Naruboo hugged Magalink and ran her hand down her hair. Magalink, looked at her. "Pleas Magalink, let me ease your troubles." she said, hugging Magalink, suddenly she took off her shirt, and dropped down her pants. she helped Magalink take off he vest, and then undid her bra, releasing her breasts. Then removed her pants, and gave her a kiss. They sat down on the bed together, and felt around each others bodies, Magalink let her do most of the work, they enjoyed their company, Magalink kissed her lips as they flipped over on her bed. Leaving Magalink in the bottom and Naruboo on the top, she ran her hands down Magalinks hair and Magalink felt on the bumps of her spine. Magalink felt a feeling of protection, all her worries washed away, her mind was cleared of all thought. She kisses Naruboo, and swept her hands on her breasts, they rubbed their stomachs together, and nestled themselves into the blanket, and put their legs between the others. Naruboo kissed Magalink on the arm. And Magalink felt on the softness of her chest. All of her worries and troubles just washed away by the feel of Naruboo soft tender hands. Suddenly she released why she was so comfortable with her. She reminded her of link, she thought she was like link. Naruboo looked at her with her beautiful eyes. "Are you enjoying it Magalink?" she asked. Magalink looked at her, she nodded her head. She didn't want to stop. In the morning they hugged each other and gave each other a kiss, then got dressed. "Well that was fun, well I guess I better get going, TS and Dekutree must be getting impatient," said Magalink. "Yes I'm sure you must be heading off now, I am going to take a bath," she said. "Okay" said Magalink as she finished dressing up and headed outside. To be continued... 


End file.
